


Sweet Serendipity

by yetanotherauthor



Category: Naruto
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-14
Updated: 2019-06-14
Packaged: 2020-05-12 00:23:50
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,691
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19217842
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/yetanotherauthor/pseuds/yetanotherauthor
Summary: A chance movement at just the right time grants them a new beginning, their dreams come true.





	Sweet Serendipity

Hashirama looked up eagerly at the sound of the front door opening, his expression falling again immediately upon catching a proper glimpse of the young man walking in to the house. Exams time was never easy on any student but this semester in particular seemed to be driving his brother in to the ground. Coming up on the end of his second year in university, Tobirama had been running himself ragged for the past several months with so many assignments it was hard to keep track and now he had all but stopped sleeping as he studied for what he called the hardest exams of his life.

With a grunt that sounded almost like a wounded animal Tobirama dropped his backpack by the door, kicked off his shoes, and shuffled towards the living room. Knowing his terrible studying habits he probably hadn’t eaten anything all day and yet the lure of the couch won out over the growling his stomach had no doubt been doing since well before noon.

“Bad day?” Hashirama asked, wincing when the younger man flopped down on the loveseat so hard his head actually rebounded off the cushions. With gentle motions he slid his own body in to the small space left and reach out to pet his fingers through soft white hair.

“I’m fucking exhausted. After tomorrow I am going to wrap myself in every blanket in this house and sleep for an entire week.”

“Oh! Right! I forgot that tomorrow was your very last exam! Well, I’m still off from work for another week or so, I’ll make sure I stay quiet so you can rest.” He smiled even though Tobirama’s eyes were closed. Almost no one but him ever got to see these moments when his little brother let the world get to him in some way and showed some small form of weakness, even just by admitting that he was tired.

With a hum Tobirama curled further in to the arm of the loveseat. “How’s your foot doing?”

“Still a little sore.” Hashirama peeked down at the bandages just underneath his left toe where he’d stepped on some glass. A martial arts teacher that couldn’t demonstrate any of the moves was sort of only half useful so he’d handed off his classes to one of the assistant sensei until he healed.

His heart fluttered in his chest when Tobirama hummed again and blindly reached back to pat him on the arm in sympathy. Displays of concern like that only came when his walls were down and Hashirama treasured them all, hoarded the memories of each and every time Tobirama made the bond between them more obvious. How such an open-hearted family had produced such a reticent man he would never know but still he wouldn’t change his baby brother for the world.

Edging a little closer, he tucked some of the man’s hair behind one perky little white ear and giggled to himself. Tobirama shifted one shoulder in an effort to shoo him away but it didn’t work. He continued playing until finally his sibling heaved himself upright with a monumental sigh of effort.

“Why do you always pick the worst times to be annoying?” he whined.

“Because you will get much better rest if you fall asleep in your bed,” Hashirama told him. “Go on. I’ll wake you up in a few hours when I’ve got dinner ready.”

No matter what happened, Hashirama would always insist that he leaned over then to kiss his brother with nothing but innocent intentions. His only thought had been to give him a little goodnight peck somewhere unremarkable like the side of his head or the temple, something he had done a hundred times or more, just a quick little smooch with no other thought behind it. He certainly didn’t expect for Tobirama to turn his head at the last second with the intent of saying something. Their lips connected dead on and for a couple of men who were supposed to be intelligent – in their own ways – both of them took a few seconds to react.

Incredibly, neither of them jerked backwards like their face had caught fire. Hashirama had always thought that would be Tobirama’s first reaction to even the slightest sign of his brother’s deepest darkest secret. Instead they pulled apart slowly with matching wide eyes and racing pulses – or at least he assumed Tobirama’s pulse was racing too. Hashirama could hear his own blood thundering so loudly in his ears they could probably catch the echo of it three cities over.

“You kissed me,” Tobirama said, his voice very quiet and very shocked. Hashirama swallowed against the breathiness in those words.

“I just meant…the side of your head. That’s all.”

“Sure but– I mean I believe you. But. You kissed me.”

“By accident!” Panic rose with every second that passed as Hashirama scrambled through his fumbling brain for any coherent sentences to string together in his own defense.

Tobirama blinked once, tilted his head, and lifted his chin just so. If it were anyone else Hashirama would have said he was inviting another kiss but that was, of course, impossible. It didn’t stop him from imagining it and letting a tiny squeak of panic escape him as his pulse jumped up again.

“You didn’t stop,” his brother pointed out. “For a second I thought you were…kissing me back.”

“I promise I would nev- wait, _back_?” Hashirama froze, staring down his own impossibilities and admiring the sudden flush creeping up Tobirama’s neck.

“Back, yes.”

Cautious, unsure if he was actually seeing what he thought he was seeing, Hashirama kept very still while his thoughts continued to race. He could almost swear that Tobirama was implying he felt the same way, the same yearning, and the way he had positioned himself could almost suggest he wanted it to happen again. The very idea of it was intoxicating but Hashirama knew he had to be careful. If he was mistaken he could ruin everything between them and the last thing he wanted to do was lose his brother in any way.

Sure he had fallen in love with the younger man despite knowing how wrong it was but they would first and foremost always be brothers. Family was more important to him than anything.

The temptation to at least try, however, was too much. Hashirama held his brother’s gaze as he lowered his head just a fraction of an inch. When Tobirama didn’t move away he did his best to hide the way his breathing shuddered and moved a little closer. They danced like that for several minutes, neither speaking as Hashirama drew closer bit by bit and Tobirama steadily held his ground. When they were only a hairs breadth away Hashirama saw the younger man’s lips tilt up at one corner in a soft smile he’d only seen a handful of times before.

It gave him the courage to cross that last bit of space and then…and then they were kissing. Tobirama pressed back in to him, one hand flat against his chest but not pushing him away, _moaning_ as if this was something he’d been waiting a long time for. Everything about this moment was so perfect Hashirama realized he didn’t care if he was dreaming or hallucinating or anything else. All he cared about was winding his fingers in to that soft white hair he so loved to play with and kissing the brother he treasured so much with all the passion he’d been holding back. The incredible relief of finally being able to express his feelings, there were no words for it.

“Okay,” Tobirama gasped against him. “Either I’m much more awake now than I was five minutes ago or I was never awake and this is all a dream.”

“Pretty much my thoughts,” Hashirama said with a nervous titter.

“I never thought…”

“Me neither. Can I kiss you again?”

Tobirama nodded frantically with a fervent, “Please.”

He grunted in surprise when Hashirama all but tackled him but responded in kind, throwing his arms around Hashirama’s shoulders and moaning for a second time as he was gently lowered backwards until he was once again lying across the couch. Only this time he was stretched out on his back in the small space available with Hashirama crouched between his bent knees, chests pressed together and lips moving desperately as they both allowed their pent up longing to explode all at once.

It felt nothing short of divine to have Tobirama’s body against his own like this. Every shift and movement rubbed against him in glorious ways he’d barely dared to imagine even on the darkest nights when he was sure he was alone in the house. When he bit down on his brother’s lip and Tobirama bucked up underneath him Hashirama hardly thought to resist.

Nothing in the world had ever set his blood to pounding quite like the feeling of grinding his hips down and feeling Tobirama roll up in to him with a mewl of pleasure. Hashirama kissed with everything he had and rocked his hips down again. Already he was hardening in his jeans even as his brain struggled to catch up to the fact that this was really happening. If the entire world had fallen down around their ears at that moment Hashirama wasn’t sure he would have noticed in the slightest, so wrapped up was he in the man underneath him, the taste of their tongues brushing together and the sensation of electricity running down his spine.

Without even thinking about it he pressed his brother deeper in to the couch and began grinding their hips together like a teenager chasing his first orgasm. It had been years since mere frottage had done anything more for him than build an interest in further foreplay yet here he was worried about coming in his pants and still unwilling to slow down unless he was asked to – and Tobirama didn’t seem all that interested in asking him to back off.

They rocked together like eager adolescents as Hashirama finally dragged his lips away from Tobirama’s and made his way across that beautifully sharp jaw line, nibbling and sucking as the raspy voice in his ear whispered his name with such reverence it made him shiver.

“A-Anija…” Tobirama arched in to him and gasped when it provided a little extra friction.

“Oh Tobi, _my_ Tobi.”

“No, wait, can – _ah,_ do that again!”

Hashirama grinned against the pale skin he’d just bitten, lapping at it soothingly before sinking his teeth in again just to listen to the startled moan it earned him. “What were you going to say?”

“Can you…can you call me…um…”

As unusual as it was for Tobirama to be so hesitant, Hashirama figured it must have been something embarrassing that he was trying to ask for. Rather than make a big deal out of it he slowed the rhythm of his hips by a mere fraction and laid a trail of soft kisses up the side of his brother’s neck. When an idea occurred to him he, too, hesitated for a moment before leaning back up to whisper in the other man’s ear, pitching his voice as low and sultry as he could make it. 

“Otouto?” He guessed. Tobirama gasped raggedly and bucked.

“Yes. That. Please, Anija, just–!” A desperate sound escaped him that went straight to Hashirama’s cock, encouraging him to quicken his hips again and pull back just far enough to look his brother in the eye.

“Otouto,” he growled against Tobirama’s lips before taking them with his own and swallowing the moan they gifted him.

Together they writhed, kissing like it was the only thing keeping them both alive, and before long their movements grew frantic as they both drew close to their peak. Each time Tobirama turned his head to curse softly that he felt good or that he couldn’t believe this was happening Hashirama dragged him back in for more kisses, desperate, unable to fathom the idea of not kissing this gorgeous creature that he loved so much.

He only realized how close Tobirama was when he began to whimper, hips losing their rhythm and instead grinding upwards almost comically fast. Watching him fall apart was both fascinating and the sexiest thing that Hashirama had ever seen in his life. That might have been a biased opinion but Hashirama couldn’t care less, not when Tobirama closed his eyes and arched his back with a sharp wordless cry, the one leg not trapped against the couch kicking out involuntarily as his muscles spasmed.

Before Hashirama had time to do more than think about pulling away, probably finishing himself off with his hand, Tobirama had caught him around the back of the neck and pull him in for yet another kiss, still bucking frantically against him.

“ _Shit_ , please don’t stop,” his sibling whispered against his lips.

Already close to the edge himself, those words alone nearly sent him tumbling over. For whatever reason knowing that Tobirama had a kink for that too-much sensation just after orgasm was a massive turn on and it didn’t take very long before his rhythm began to falter as well. Hashirama spilled in to his own boxers barely more than a minute later and it was hard to tell whether he or Tobirama was shuddering more than the other.

Hashirama felt almost weak in the aftermath of such an intense and unexpected orgasm. A dazed, lazy smile pulled at both corners of his mouth as he nuzzled at Tobirama’s tattooed cheeks and dropped kisses everywhere he could reach.

“You were so good for me, Otouto,” he whispered mindlessly. “Such lovely reactions. And you feel so good against me, better than I could have dreamed.”

“Nngg…” Tobirama’s cheeks flushed deeper than ever but he didn’t pull away so Hashirama counted it as a win.

“I can’t believe this. I just – there aren’t enough words in any language for me to tell you how happy I am right now. That you could ever feel the same…I love you, Tobi. I love you so much.”

He drank in the sight of Tobirama’s shyly lowered gaze and the pleased note in his voice when he mumbled the sentiments back. Then he bit his lip to hold in a breath of fond laughter to see Tobirama crack his jaw on a wide yawn. When he came home he had already been exhausted and ready to pass out; it was no surprise that the exertion of an unexpected orgasm might drain him even more. Already his eyes were drooping to half-mast and his body all but melting where he was still pressed down in to the corner of the loveseat.

Not wanting to be the reason he missed out on any much needed rest, Hashirama leaned over him to dust gentle kisses against his forehead and the tops of his eyelids, whispering sweet nothings in a low murmur that he knew always helped his brother fall asleep quicker. As much as he would love to revel in the discovery of their shared feelings he knew it was something that could wait for later. Tobirama had worked hard over the past year to reach that final exam tomorrow and he would perform much better if he was well-rested. They had all the years ahead of them to celebrate the love they had found. Keeping him awake right now would only be selfish.

It wasn’t an immediate fall. Tobirama stayed awake for several more minutes, though just barely. Just enough to murmur in protest every time Hashirama shifted with the intention of getting up and each murmur came with a denial that he was in any way falling asleep. Despite his insistence, however, he was out like a light before long and Hashirama was able to stand up at last, looking down at the adorable picture he made complete with a naughty little wet patch in the front of his pants.

Carrying Tobirama to bed was bed was easy despite the pain in his wounded foot. Getting the man’s pants off and wiping him clean without looking was harder but Hashirama felt a bit like a creep for wanting to peek, almost like he was ruining a surprise that should be Tobirama’s to give him, so he struggled on until he thought he’d gotten at least most of the mess and slid a pair of pajama bottoms on instead. Then he tucked his brother under the sheets, kissed him goodnight, and retreated downstairs.

The next couple of hours were a strange mix of euphoric high and yearning loneliness. Several times he found himself wandering in the general direction of their bedrooms with the thought that all he wanted was just one more look at his beloved baby brother, maybe to lie down beside him and take a nap as well, but each time he made himself turn around and go find something else to occupy his time. It was a relief when he checked the clock to see it was finally an acceptable hour to start cooking dinner. Setting down the magazine he hadn’t really been reading, Hashirama hobbled off to the kitchen to pull out all the scraps left in their fridge from the last time they’d gone grocery shopping and began throwing it all together for a hearty hotpot.

Nearly an hour later he was confident that the soup wouldn’t take much longer to cook, a perfect time to go wake the sleepyhead upstairs. Hashirama cast about for the wooden spoon he’d been using, wanting to stir their dinner one more time before heading upstairs. As soon as he spotted it, though, it was clear that going anywhere was unnecessary. The kitchen door opened before he could even lift the lid of the pot and Tobirama shuffled in with an odd little pout sticking his lower lip out. Hashirama beamed over his shoulder.

“Welcome back to the world,” he said. Tobirama paused just inside the room with a confused and almost hesitant expression.

“Hello…”

“Is something wrong?”

“No.” Tobirama met his gaze and immediately looked away, uncomfortable. “I just…I think you were in one of my dreams is all.”

Hashirama let one of his eyebrows rise in a suggestive look many thought him incapable of. “Oh? Would you care to tell me what you were dreaming about?”

To his surprise Tobirama shook his head with a wild look in his eyes, as though the very thought nearly made him panic. “I would rather not. Dinner’s ready? I’ll get us some drinks.”

He hurried over to open the fridge and Hashirama absently stirred the soup a few times to give himself something to do while he watched his brother from the corner of one eye. Something was off. Just a few hours ago Tobirama had been perfectly fine but one little dream and suddenly he could barely look in Hashirama’s direction. It was odd. More than that, it was something Hashirama had seen a few times before and never gotten an explanation for until right in this moment as he tapped his spoon on the side of the pot and had an epiphany.

A smile had already returned to his face when he set everything aside and turned around. He waited patiently until Tobirama finished set the table, no longer holding anything breakable in case he dropped something in surprise, then he slid across the linoleum as gracefully as he could and drew a startled Tobirama in to his arms.

“Can I guess what your dream was about it?” he murmured.

“I don’t think you’ll get it,” Tobirama said, visibly unsure what to do with his hands or where to rest his gaze until Hashirama caught his chin and guided their eyes to meeting.

“You’re so precious Otouto. It wasn’t a dream, even if it does still feel a little too good to be true.”

Trying not to laugh at the wide-eyed look of disbelief his brother gave him, Hashirama bent down to press a soft kiss against frozen lips. He pulled back with the intention of teasing the other for thinking that what happened between them earlier had been nothing but a fantasy of the mind, for thinking it hadn’t actually been real, but there wasn’t time for that. Before he could even open his lips he could almost see a switch in Tobirama’s brain flicking on as he realized the truth.

In the next moment he had already pounced. Hashirama squeaked with surprise when he was slammed back against the fridge but it faded in to an appreciative groan as Tobirama all but devoured him, eager kisses that set his blood to boiling, an edge of fierceness in every movement that almost spoke to possessiveness.

He was very okay with that.

“Told you I could guess what you were dreaming about,” he murmured in between kisses. Tobirama grunted and pushed a little closer.

“Evidently I wasn’t dreaming at all so you’re still wrong.”

Hashirama laughed. When his brother’s vicious affections moved down his neck and his mouth was free he asked, “Should we have dinner first? I like where this is going but don’t think I can’t hear your stomach rumbling again. You need food. First I take care of you and then afterwards–”

“Afterwards _I_ take care of _you._ ” The sultry tone left no doubt as to what Tobirama meant with those words. Hashirama shivered and held him a little tighter.

“If you want to,” he breathed.

“Believe me, I’ve wanted many things for a long time now. This is just the start of the list.”

Hashirama whimpered and abruptly shoved his brother away. “Food first.”

Both of them were wearing color high on their cheeks as he snatched the bowls off the table and hurried across the room to dole out two portions of soup. If they ate fast they could both have at least two bowls of good hearty food then shove the leftovers inside the fridge and be upstairs within half an hour. Tobirama wasn’t the only one with a list to work through.


End file.
